Never Let Me Go
by restyourboneswithme
Summary: Takes place after the end of Season 3. Elena wakes up after the accident and needs to make a choice. Will she become a vampire?Will Damon finally be right for her? *Rated M for later chapters*


**Note: I abandoned my other story, sorry y'all. I took too much time away from it and believe I can write much better fan fiction with a fresh start instead of trying to figure out where exactly I left off. So this will be my fresh start with Delena. There will probably be some similarities with my last story at times, but I'm hoping this story will take a new spin on Damon and Elena fiction. Reviews are very much appreciated and comments are always taken into consideration when I write. **

**This story will take place when Elena wakes up in Season 4, and will be written from her point of view unless otherwise noted. Enjoy!**

I caught my breath suddenly, awakening in a bleak, shadowed hospital room. Why was I on a metal table? I sat up quickly, seemingly choking on the oxygen in the room.

"Stefan? Stefan what happened?" I groggily begged as he jumped from the chair he was sitting in.

"Shh, shh," he said in a hushed voice, placing his left hand on my right cheek. I jumped away from his touch; there was something completely wrong. Why didn't he feel his usual lifeless temperature? "Do you remember anything, Elena?"

"No, I… I was on the phone with Damon, and Matt was driving… Where's Matt?" I was trying to piece together the fragmented images flashing through my memory, but my head spun, and I could hear voices filling my ears as they pricked up. Damon. Damon and Meredith. They were clear as day, but where were they?

"_What do you mean they went off the bridge?"_

I was relieved to hear the sound of his voice.

"_Damon, I really don't know. But she'll be waking up soon, you should prepare yourself."_

"_Prepare myself? How could Stefan just let her die like that?"_

"Who went off the bridge? The Wickery Bridge? Stefan, I-"

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Stefan pulled my focus back as he stroked my hair, trying to be comforting. He must hear them too. "Listen to me. There was an accident tonight, do you remember that at all?"

I shook my head, trying to dig through the overload of sensory information my brain was receiving at the moment.

"Elena, when you hit your head earlier, your injury was really severe. Meredith… _helped_ you. When you were driving with Matt, he swerved off the bridge. I got there as soon as I could, Elena, but you asked me to help him first, and I knew I wouldn't be able to save you both, and that you had vampire blood in your system…" He explained this to me as calmly as he could, though his eyes flooded with remorse.

I panicked.

"_Vampire_ blood? No, no, no… Stefan, how could you? That means… fuck, are you kidding me?" My eyes seemingly blurred out as I picked myself off the cold slab I was left on and rushed through the door. Everything in the hospital hallway seemed to halt as I ran through the hall, and I could hear Stefan calling after me. But I ran, and ran, and ran.

{Damon's Point of View}

Elena suddenly erupted from a room down the hallway, followed shortly by my idiot brother. She bolted past, and I let her run, but stopped Stefan by firmly planting my palm in the center of his chest, giving him a slight shove backwards.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked him; half wishing I could rip his heart out right here.

"I need to go help her, she has no idea what's going on… I don't want her to hurt herself." His frantic tone was almost cute, and he tried to push past me but I stood defiantly, blocking his path.

"Damon, let him go after her. She's not in control right now," Meredith interjected. I shot her a menacing glance and she took a step back. _That's right_.

"It's _his_ fault she's like this," I pointed out to Meredith. I turned back to Stefan. "So I'll go try to clean up _your_ mess."

"Don't be an idiot, Damon. She won't listen to you," Stefan hissed.

"Like you could do a better job? You know she'll never forgive you for this. Now I'm going to go find her and you can stay here and go explain to Matt why you killed Elena."

I didn't wait for a response, and turned my back on them as I rushed out of the hospital to find Elena. I figured she'd only go to one place right now, the Ground Zero of Mystic Falls. I figured I gave her a good enough head start, so I didn't waste any time heading to the old Wickery Bridge.

{Elena's Point of View}

I had to see it for myself. As I approached the blocked-off bridge, I almost didn't want to look. Memories flooded my vision with scenes of the first accident I had endured, and I cautiously made my way to the shattered wooden railing that Matt's truck had crashed through. You know how they say lightning never strikes the same place twice? I guess that's a complete lie. I couldn't choke back the tears swelling in my eyes, and the despair I felt as I walked along the pavement was nearly crippling. I collapsed to my knees on the yellow lines in the middle of the bridge at the point of impact, and wailed. I assumed Matt was okay, though I hadn't seen him, but I felt more guilt and anger than I had ever experienced in my life.

I cried, and screamed for answers. What about Jeremy? Everyone he loves is dead. And Alaric – if I died, then he did too. Things were not supposed to be like this. I looked to the water, and pictured my parents strapped in their seats as our car continued to sink. The last time I had a real memory of my family. I thought of Stefan, and the promises he made and broke, and of Matt. Poor Matt. I pounded my fist into the pavement repeatedly, bloodying my knuckles and the side of my hand.

Lost in my misery, I failed to notice the dark figure approaching me through the light fog that spread across the bridge. I rose from the ground and stood there, facing him. He halted in his path, the moonlight glinting off his dark hair, and watched me. His gaze was like a predator's on its prey, as he watched me intently. I could see the evening sky reflected in his eyes, just barely close enough to notice their faint twinkle. Did he think I was going to run away?

I finally found my legs moving before it registered in my mind that I was running – towards him. He began to move my way, and I threw my arms around his neck as we met, my face crashing into his chest, locked in his embrace.

"Why, Damon?" I screamed through a deluge of tears.

He held my face with both of his hands, wiping away the wetness running down my cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't know, Elena. I don't know why."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," I choked out through sobs. His brow was stitched in a concerned, yet empathetic way, which only made my heart break more.

"I know. Shh, don't cry."

"But I'm a _vampire_," I spat the word out like venom.

"And so am I. Look, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. And technically you're not one yet, you're gonna need a snack first." He tried to joke, but I shoved him away. "Okay, I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand as I backed away from him. "No vampire jokes for a while, I didn't mean it. But come on, Elena, there's no use in staying here crying all night. Let's get you something to eat, and I'll take you home."

"And what if I don't want to feed?" I protested.

"Don't be stupid, Elena. You want me to explain that one to your brother?"

My emotions completely shifted when I thought of Jeremy, alone. I was going to have to feed, whether I wanted to or not, and I was going to have to become a vampire. God, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yeah, I thought so." Damon was aggravated, irked that I would be so selfish to leave this world in such a way. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He took my hand in his as we walked down the road. I could see his car tucked along the side of the road, and reluctantly, yet obediently buckled myself into the passenger's seat. Damon made a U turn and headed back in the direction of the Salvatore boarding house.

We pulled up the winding driveway, the headlights illuminating the grand structure of the house.

"I'll be right back," Damon promised, and disappeared inside. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, only to be awakened a second later by Damon returning to his seat behind the wheel. He had a bag with him that he tossed in the back seat, and we were on our way again.

"What's in the bag?" I pressed, but I knew.

"Let's get you home first."

"No, I can't go home. Not right now." I thought of returning to the house in my condition, and shuddered. "Just drive."

**Note: Okay, review please! This will be almost entirely focused on Damon and Elena, and this is just the beginning. Thoughts?**


End file.
